Irish Republican Army
THE IRISH REPUBLICAN ARMY Founded in 1919, the Irish Republican Army, or IRA, is an alliance of independent nations promising defense when attack by another nation. it was through the IRA in 1919 that the modern day groups, (CIRA,RIRA,PIRA,OIRA) were formed after the IRA split in 1969. Christian Heritage The IRA of Cyber Nations is a Christian organization. It accepts , , and . The Alliance also respects . The Constitution Can be seen at IRA Constitution History Thus Far The Formation of the Alliance The Irish Republican Army was the brainchild of two students of economics and politics. These two masterminds, GrecoRoman13 and buzzboygt, develop an alliance unlike any alliance on Planet Bob. This alliance would be based upon the unity of several nations, economically and militarily, while allowing the nations independent government govern themselves. To achieve this, the Founding Fathers develop a system of government where the independent states (Nations in the modern English meaning of the word) had equal weight in the government in almost all elections. This federal government is a federal government in the truest meaning. The constitution allowed an even pure form of federalism to be created in times of low participation and if the Constitution was amended. This allowed for more power to independent states, despite there size or power. The intern leader, who would represent the alliance until the general election could be held was buzzboygt, by perfect vote. This election could not be held until seven nations entered the alliance according to the IRA Constitution. Intern President buzzboygt During his first week in office, the alliance entered into agreements with the Christian superpower, the Christian Coalition of Countries, and the EUFN. They also entered into deplomatic relations with the Catholic Alliance. These agreements range from friendly relationship to non-aggration pacts. While these external events occured, the alliance began to grow. The Moscoon Nation entered the alliance, becoming the strongest nation (according the strength points) in the alliance. On April 25, 2008, the sixth member of the IRA entered the alliance. This nation, Sweedlandia was the final nation to enter the alliance under the pure democracy rule. ON April 30, 2008, the seventh nation entered the Irish Republican Army. This nation was the nation of Bethany. According to the IRA Constitution, the constitution would become active after seven nations entered the Irish Republican Army. On May 1, 2008, the IRA submitted a treaty to the Catholic Alliance. On the same day, the IRA began to work towards entrance into The Knights of Christ. Elections were slated for May 2, 2008. The Congressional Era On May 2, the elections occurred. For the Grand General race, buzzboygt ran unopposed. Buzzboygt became the first Grand General of the IRA. He appointed Lord Spud as the General of the IRA. In the Senate race, Bertruger and Ishconsi filled the two elected senate seats. The senate was made up of Jak2077, GrecoRoman13, Fullmetalsonic84, Bertruger, and Ishconsi. The IRA then became a member of the Knights of Christ Bloc. This step moved the IRA closer becoming a potential superpower. The IRA then established the University of the Shire and First Bank of Ireland. The University of the Shire and First Bank of Ireland were open for any member of the IRA. The University of the Shire was open for members of ally alliances as well with a special pass which could be applied for. To run the University of the Shire and run major recruitment projects, the IRA created the Minister of Waffles. The First Minister of Waffles was Fullmetalsonic84. The Unsung War In the month of June, the alliance entered a period of unrest. A larger alliance, The Legend of the Einherjar attacked the Irish Republican Army because of reported recruitment of members. To make matter worse, a member of the Irish Republican Army, unwittingly, attacked the Greenland Republic. After two weeks of fighting, the Irish Republican Army's economy was in shambles and was at the negotiation table. The mediator of the treaty was a member of the Democratic States of Cybernations. While at the table, it was discovered that a false IRA, one being dubbed by the true Irish Republican Army as the Idiotic Replication Alliance (IRA). With this new knowledge, the surrender was reduced to two terms, payment of three million dollars or 100 tech to the Greenland Republic and merger with the Democratic States of Cybernations. The alliance decided against the merger, yet paid the 3 million to the Greenland Republic. This agreement was accepted because of the issues regarding the causes of war with The Legend of Einherjar. The IRA also dismissed then General Lord Spud, who was held responsible for the war with the Greenland Republic. However, Lord Spud wasn't responsible for the war with the Legend of the Einherjar. Post-War Woes After the Unsung war, several of the alliances nations left the alliance in fear of the new Amendments to the IRA Constitution. The Senate had a "shake up" in order to reopen the government. The Senate then passed the Second Amendment. The Amendment created a new position that is in charge of disciplining rouge nations that destroyed the character and integrity of the IRA. Critics of the amendment claimed it was a destruction of sovereignty, buzzboygt responded, "Just follow the rules, and nothing has changed. We are only creating a way to disciple radicals and rouges among us." Despite this answer, four nations seceded from the IRA. This group dubed themselves "the conservative" and joined several different alliances. Merger with the CCC After the period of unrest had subsided, the great experiment also ended. The IRA had decided that it was done. Lucky for them, they had some great allies. The CCC accepted them as there own. The IRA is no longer an alliance as of July 15, 2008. The Final Action of the Government The final action of the IRA Government was the commissioning of the IRA fmr. Member Ribbon and Medal and the IRA Honorary Medal/Ribbon. The IRA Fmr. Member medal/ribbon is to be placed on any former Member of the IRA signature on forums. http://i224.photobucket.com/albums/dd56/buzzboygt/medal.png The IRA Honorary medal/ribbon is to be placed on signatures on forums for a certain group of members that made an impact, or were leaders, of the IRA. These people are: Buzzboygt, Grecoroman13, Fullmetalsonic84, Lord Apollo, and Jakruler2077. http://i224.photobucket.com/albums/dd56/buzzboygt/leadermedal.png Post IRA Fifth Great War of Cybernations (BLEU-Continuum War) Members of the former Irish Republican Army of Cybernations were found on both sides of the conflict. International Relations IRA Treaty Hall Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) Peace Treaty and Embassy with the Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN). Treaty went into effect on April 11, 2008. On that date, an embassy was chartered for both the IRA and the EUFN. See The EUFN IRA Treaty Catholic Alliance The Catholic Alliance and the IRA are allies. On April 30, the Irish Republican Army proposed an Non Aggression Pact with the Catholic Alliance. The IRA-Catholic Alliance Peace Pact has been approved by the two alliances and is still active. Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) The CCC and the IRA are allies. Young Ireland The Irish Republican Army and Young Ireland signed a treaty of friendship and support that strengthed the bond between the two Irish themed alliances. (See The Irish Treaty of Friendship) The Knights of Christ Bloc Government Category:Irish Republican Army Category:Unspecified team alliances Category:Amalgamatistic Alliances